


Fidgety Table

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [24]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Food, Hand Feeding, Human Furniture, Humor, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is a really crappy table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidgety Table

Cecil bites his lip, squirming a little in his bonds as he tries not to get overexcited, turning his head this way and that, subtly trying to knock off his blindfold to see what’s happening. Carlos’ soothing hand running through his hair calms him down and he falls still once more, licking his lips as he waits once more. The radio host is lying on the ground of their special play room, manacles locked around his ankles with the chain attached to a ring embedded in the floor, keeping him from kicking out. His hands are bound behind his back, his head resting in Carlos’ lap, naked as always whenever in the playroom.

The anticipation is killing him and he whimpers, his already hard cock shifting and bobbing in the air, resting needfully against his stomach. “Carlos…when..?”

“Soon,” Carlos assures him, running a hand down his chest.

“Nngh…”

Carlos looks up when he hears the door open and he smiles when Earl comes in, dressed in nothing but a cooking apron. “He’s losing his mind,” he says as Earl kneels down beside him, setting down a small bowl and plate on the ground.

Earl snorted, picking up the bowl and holding it over Cecil’s chest. He held it there, turning his attention to Carlos, pretending as if the radio host wasn’t even there and whimpering with every passing second. “I had to make sure the cake was perfect! It’s not like I can make the oven bake any faster! I only had so many baby chicks to sacrifice to it in the first place!”

“I suppose,” Carlos laughed, looking over at the plate where a neatly sliced chocolate cake rested.

“Now…” Earl tipped the bowl and a thin line of warmed honey started to trickle down, landing on Cecil’s chest. The scoutmaster laughed at the way Cecil gasped and arched his back, calmly moving the bowl so that the honey trailed down just above Cecil’s belly button, making sure none of it was at risk of spilling before setting aside the now empty bowl.

“Gods…”

“Ceec, tables can’t talk.”

“It feels so nice!” Cecil whined.

Carlos laughed and Earl rolled his eyes, calmly choosing a slice of cake, dipping it into the honey collected on Cecil’s chest. When he was finished he held the piece up to Carlos’ lips, smiling at the way the scientist opened his mouth and accepted the offering, sucking on Earl’s fingers pointedly before pulling back to chew and swallow. “Well?”

“S’good,” Carlos said.

“They might be having me work on pastries for a couple of days at the restaurant,” Earl explained, idly choosing a piece for himself, “I just want to make sure I don’t make anything that tastes like sorrow when the customer asked for a slow growing sense of dread, you know?” he said, dipping it into the honey before eating.

Carlos eyed the cake now with suspicion, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at Earl. “So…what’s in..?”

“Smoldering lust,” Earl assured him with a smile. He ate half of his piece before dipping it back into the honey, pressing it against Cecil’s lips. He smiled as the radio host opened his mouth willingly, his tongue snaking out to lick at a finger subtly before Earl pulled his hand away to let him chew and swallow.

“Oh wow that’s really good,” Cecil sighed.

“You’re such a shitty table, Ceec,” Earl laughed.

“Just the worst,” Carlos agreed with a nod.

Cecil pursed his lips, pouting a little. “I’m a very  _sexy_  table!” he protested, arching his back a little, thrusting his hips forward. “See?” he demanded.

“Cecil, if we actually put plates on you they’d be knocked over by all of your squirming,” Carlos snorted.

“Shut up,” Cecil huffed.

Earl just laughed, shaking his head in fondness as the two continued to argue back and forth about Cecil’s ability to be a proper table. He chose another piece of cake and wiped an errant bit of honey that was trying to slide down the radio host’s side up with it, popping it into his mouth.

He was relieved when the smoldering lust finally kicked in, changing arguing to kissing and mewling.


End file.
